Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki
About The Green Kirby Air Ride Wiki This is the wiki for everything all about the new Air Ride Series, "Green Kirby Air Ride," a new Air Ride Series similar to our good friends over at The Air Ride Series, except this series features Green Kirby as the hero. News 11-25-15 Guess what, I am meeting with Greenkirby121098, the retired founder of Green Kirby Air Ride. I will be telling him about new things going on in GKAR, such as the request board, and the users coming to the wiki. I won't be telling him the characters for the first anneversity. Yup, only I will know before I reveal them. Currently, I have Eight characters, and you can see some of them in the teaser on the top of the page. (2 of them) I can't wait to hear what he has to say. Poyo (talk) 22:43, November 25, 2015 (UTC) 11-24-15 This is important! There is the first anniversary on 11-28-2015, and we want films to decide who is worthy to make an entire animated seires or not! You must make it before 11-29-2015, and you must submit it by 11-28-2015! It will be hosted by Kidsy128! For the Flygons! (talk) 15:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) 11-22-15 The GKAR Request Board has opened up, where you can request characters and official ''comics. Go check it out . 11-17-2015 Dlc Exciting News! GKARS DLC has been announced. Shoot me any requests for DLC characters. More info will be revealed November 28th.Poyo (talk) 00:01, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Fzero SX Finally, F-zero SX is finished. I was originally going to call it F-zero Zx, but that would be FZZX. No double z is here. So yeah. I'm going to do some more ssstuff soon. Here it is! 11-16 Yes! I finally got down a good color for Green Kirby. This means sprite reusing may go away soon! Poyo (talk) 00:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes, the sprite reusing is going away soon. And just in time for the 1st anniversary! Eddie is gonna love this... Go for User:Kidsy128's best stuff! 12:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) 11-6-15 The 1 Year anneversity is coming up. (On the 28th) Time to make a word document for the characters I will reveal so I don't brainstorm the whole day. Poyo (talk) 04:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ''10-30-15 HAPPY BIRTHDAY POYO RIDE!!!!!!!! It's nice to know that the new main admin of this wiki has this birthday. But, where are 5 characters? I'm Snagret Junior, and i'm gonna eat you up! 00:17, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Update: 10/26/2015: More Exciting News! There are almost 100 pages on the wiki and 25 official Comics! A higher edit frequency is due! Merchandise will be released soon! Main Admins Response Merchandise! What the crap! Are you making it?Poyo (talk) 00:42, October 28, 2015 (UTC) And lets not forget, Admins birthday quickly approaching. Its on friday. 'UPDATE: 8/28/15 ' 'SAD/EXCITING NEWS!!!!!!' As creator of the GKAR Wiki, I am sad but also excited to annouce that I am stepping away from the wiki. I am handing down all rights of this wiki and anything related to GKAR to my cousin, Poyo Ride. He will be taking over and chooses whatever he wants to do with this series. I love this series don't get me wrong, but I never have enough time to do comics and things, especially with band & high school... /: Sad I know. Tim will be taking over as the comic creator, he will get to add/remove characters, etc. Maybe in the future I might get back into it. But right now, it just isn't my thing. Without further ado, Poyo Ride takes over! Hope you're all excited as I am!!!! 'Update:8-16-15 (You had, 3 months...)' Oh boy, its Grandmas birthday, and people, including Green Kirby 121098 will be there with me... oh, band... okay. Oh boy, going to Michigan and GK121098's family will be there too... hes sick, fuck me. GK121098's sister is having a Birthday Party in a little bit (I'm pretty sure) and it will be fun. Oh, I have a fun game, lets play the Stadium Prediction game to predict how Green Kirby 121098 will not be here. Anyways, yeah, GK121098 has not really been to any family meetings and stuff lately, so I have not seen him. In fact, when he was supposed to be at a family gathering or something, he missed the last two times. :D And now we have no edits on the wiki. Yeah, GK doesn't edit the wiki ever when I'm not on FB or we are not together on a vacation or some other place. And yeah, we have this cool wiki. And here is a quote from him from last times news. "This also means that I will have much more free time to create pages, work on projects, and all other things pertaining to the GKARS. The Green Kirby Smash Bros series is currently being worked on, mainly move sets, the tier list, and stages." He does not really need me to make pages with him, so I'm not sure if he is lazy, forgot about this, or basically doesn't have free time, because he is in Band at his school, and I heard it might be in the summer too, so, yeah. And my school starts in about 8 days, and I think his started. Yeah, this was not the best GKAR summer. Maybe in Winter Break, we can STADIUM PREDICTION:OH SHIT, GK121098 GOT HOSPITALIZED BECAUSE DYNA BLADE THREW ROCKS AT HIM I figured... White Kirby (talk) 09:49, August 16, 2015 (UTC) (Anyways, if you have any questions, ask ME, not him, because he might not reply, and forget about the message or something.) UPDATE: 5/24/15 With Finals Week coming to a close at my school, this means that summer break will be beginning shortly!! This also means that I will have much more free time to create pages, work on projects, and all other things pertaining to the GKARS. The Green Kirby Smash Bros series is currently being worked on, mainly move sets, the tier list, and stages. There is a lot to come and I hope anyone who follows the series is looking forward to the release. Stay tuned for more! UPDATE: 3/2/15 Project G.K.A.R.S. (Green Kirby Air Ride Smash) ''is currently underway. This is a full-fledged game being made, except for the actual game of course. But the roster, unlock guide, stages, and tier list will be posted here in time. Everything will be made whenever possible so stay tuned. We hope you're excited to find out characters, their placements on the tier list, and how to unlock them! '''UPDATE: 2/2/15' A new Cover Art has been created and drawn by greenkirby121098. Check it out! Also we have lots of new pages being created. Stay tuned for more! UPDATE: 1/23/15 ''' 5 New Characters have been revealed by greenkirby121098! The 5 new characters being added to the series are: * Orange Kirby (Good) * Aqua Kirby (Good) * Invert Kirby (Evil) * Metal Kirby (Evil) * King Dedede (Neutral) Thank you for your patience with 12/10, and I apologize for the month-long wait. But the characters' pages will be up soon, so stay tuned to find out more about each character and see artwork and more! (Italic title=White Kirby Wrote it.) Comics Click on the link below to check out the Green Kirby Air Ride series. '''This is where we post the main comics. http://green-kirby-air-ride.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Comics Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse